Suis-je fou ?
by Obiwanette
Summary: "Mathieu Sommet patient numéro 715. Interné depuis trois jour. C'est bien l'homme que nous recherchions. Commencez le traitement." Mathieu Sommet s'est fait enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvre la vérité et qu'il commence à douter de tout. A devenir fou.
1. Chapter 1: L'asile

Je ne sens plus rien. Tout est atténué. Je ne vois que des taches de couleurs. J'essaie de parler, de leur dire de me laisser tranquille mais mes muscles ne fonctionnent plus. Je veux me débattre mais la piqûre qu'ils m'ont faite m'engourdit. J'essaie de réagir mais cela est vain. Je sombre alors dans l'inconscience.

_Une lumière immaculée, aveuglante. Je ne vois rien d'autre. Je regarde autour de moi, rien. Je me met à marcher puis à courir. Je m'arrête et crie. Tout est fichu. Je dois être mort. _

_\- Ferme la Gamin, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs à crier comme une pucelle effarouchée._

_Je me retourne et vois le patron. Mais il n'est pas comme d'habitude, son sourire moqueur et lubrique a disparut. Il affiche seulement une mine grave. Sérieuse. Je le questionne alors :_

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis vivant ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Et toi ?_

_\- Gamin, je vais pas tenir longtemps alors laisse moi parler. Ne m'interromps pas. Tu as été attrapé par les chiens de l'Autre. Ils t'ont emmenés dans un asile. Pour t'isoler. Te protéger de toi même. Tu as des facultés Mathieu. Et ce depuis que nous sommes là. Alors ils veulent nous détruire._

_\- Mais...mais qu-qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

_\- Ils vont te mettre à l'épreuve Gamin et tu vas souffrir. Mais souviens toi qu'on est tous cachés dans ta tête. L'oublie pas Gamin, t'es dangereux. Mais on gagnera. _

_Le Patron disparut alors et tout redevint noir. _

Je sors alors de la léthargie dans la quelle j'étais. Mes sens sont encore embrouillés mais j'arrive à voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je suis seul, dans une grande pièce blanche seulement remplie par le lit sur lequel je suis allongé et un petit boîtier surmonté d'un objectif dans un des coin du plafond, sûrement une caméra. Je veux me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tourne la tête à gauche et à droite et remarque je suis entravé à mon lit. La panique s'empare de moi. J'essaie de me défaire de mes liens mais je suis encore trop faible, je le sais bien. Mais pourtant je continue de me débattre, je crie à m'en déchirer la gorge. La pièce commence à tanguer autour de moi. Ma tête, j'ai tellement mal. Cette douleur elle descend et s'insinue dans tous mes membres. Je ne me contrôle plus , mon corps se convulsionne, je veux continuer à crier mais je n'y arrive plus, je m'étouffe dans ma salive. Des hommes, je ne sais pas combien arrivent dans la salle en courant, je crois avoir entendu « on est en train de le perdre ». Un léger picotement envahit mon avant-bras. La douleur s'efface et alors tout redevient noir.

**Salut les lecteurs ! J'espère que cette introduction vous aura plu ! Je tiens à préciser que Mathieu est sa propre propriété et ses personnalités également. J'ai décidé de reprendre le thème de l'épisode renaissance du phénix et d'en continuer l'histoire. Donc eh bien à bientôt et n'oubliez pas que le café est votre meilleur ami !**


	2. Chapter 2: La voix

_Je suis de retour dans ce vide immaculé._

_\- Patron ? Maître Panda ? Hippie ? Et toi sale mioche ? Où êtes vous passés ?_

_J'attends. Mais rien ne vient troubler ce monde vierge. Je suis seul. Mais je m'évertue à les appeler. Mes appels se transforment en cris de désespoirs vite interrompus par les hoquets mes sanglots. Je m'assoie alors par terre, enroule mes bras autour de mes jambes et pleure. Je suis seul. Je suis perdu. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. _

Je me réveillais doucement. Tout mon corps me faisant souffrir comme si mes muscles voulaient abandonner mon corps. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, la douleur était insupportable. Mes mains ? Cette réflexion me sortit totalement du demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais. Je n'étais plus attaché ! Je descends du lit en sautant sur mes pieds. La pièce se mis à tanguer je me tint alors au bord du lit afin de ne pas m'étaler par terre. Je suis libre nom de Dieu ! Mais cette euphorie fut vite effacée lorsque la réalité me sauta de nouveau au visage. J'étais enfermé. Seul. Et les autres avaient disparus. Je fus interrompu par une voix sortant de je ne sais où :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Sommet. Allez vous mieux ?

Troublé, je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver la provenance de la voix. Mais rien. Je décida alors de diriger mon regard sur la caméra dans le coin de la pièce et répondis :

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Je fous quoi ici ? Laissez moi sortir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais appeler la po...

\- Et comment contez vous faire cela Monsieur Sommet répondit la voix peu amène. Vous rendez vous compte que vous êtes enfermé ? Ils est impossible pour vous de sortir.

Afin, de vérifier ces propos, je me dirigea en courant vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir mais aucune poignée n'était présente. Je lui cria alors, perdant mon sang froid :

\- Tout le monde va me chercher et lorsqu'ils me retrouveront, vous le paierez cher !

\- Mais ils savent où vous êtes Monsieur Sommet.

\- Que...

\- Eh bien, voyez vous, personne ne va sauver un fou Monsieur Sommet. Surtout lorsqu'il est considéré comme un danger pour autrui.

\- Mais... qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con !

\- Vous allez m'écouter. Vous vous appelez Mathieu Thomas Sommet. Vous avez 26 ans. Youtubeur de profession pour un web show appelé Salut les Geeks. Cela fait plusieurs moi que nous vous observons. Nous avons alors découvert que vous étiez atteint de schizophrénie. Vous vous décuplez en plusieurs personnalités, dont trois plus présentes que les autre : Une personnalité de victime, peu dangereuse. Une qui vous a plongé dans une consommation excessive de drogue et faisant de vous un des plus grand vendeur de ce marché. Mais la pire de toutes est un criminel sexuel ayant commis plusieurs homicides, viols et j'en passe. Nous avions alors à ce moment pris en charge vous surveillant jour et nuit dans votre habitation pensant que cela faciliterait votre guérison. Nous avons fait une erreur en pensant cela mais nous avons vite réglé le problè voilà maintenant ici.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, trop abasourdi par ce que l'homme m'avait dit. Tout était faux. Il se trompait. Il voulait me tromper. Je fus alors envahi d'une fureur sans nom, me faisant trembler de tout mes membres. Je me rendis compte que mon corps ne m'écoutait plus. Je répondis alors d'une voix rocailleuse :

\- T'as réussis à tous nous faire rentrer dans sa tête gamin, mais tu sais comme nous que ça va pas durer longtemps. On va gagner. Et je te jure gamin, que lorsque ce jour sera venu je te ferai bouffer ta science et tes discours à la gomme par le fondement.

L'homme de la caméra répondit à ma réplique n'étant pas complètement la mienne d'une voix un peu inquiète :

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot monsieur Sommet et prenez les médicaments présents sur la table à votre droite.

Je tourna la tête et vit un petit gobelet posé sur une table rempli de petites pilules qui me paraissaient transparentes. Je ne voulais pas les prendre alors d'un geste rageur je balaya de la main les médicament, les faisant s'éparpiller sur le sol. Je tourna la tête vers la caméra et d'un ton déterminé je dis :

\- Jamais.

L'homme répondit alors, ne s'adressant plus directement à moi :

\- Bien. Il ne veut pas. Alors éteignez les lumière, nous allons voir comment notre petit protégé va réagir et en combien de temps son esprit rebelle s'atténuera.

Et alors la salle s'éteignit et je fus plongé dans les ténèbres.

**Coucou tout le monde ,j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs. Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla mais je tiens à préciser que Mathieu Sommet s'appartient tout seul et que ses personnalités sont siennes.**

**a bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3: Nouvelle situation

**_Hay! Je sais c'est tout cour aujourd'hui ( enfin plus que d'habitude ). Je vous expliquerai en bas, allez, bonne lecture ! _**

_La lumière est toujours aussi éclatante, pure, stérile. J'ai compris, elle ne fait que refléter ce que je suis vraiment. Je ne cherche plus les autres que ce soit le patron, le panda, le hippie ou bien... il y en avait un autre, je n'arrive plus à mettre un nom sur lui. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre que cette blancheur, mais je ne trouve pas. Je sais ce que je suis. Je ne suis rien. _

J'émergeais de nouveau des ténèbres. Pour y rester. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, une heure, une journée, un mois, une vie ? Mais où étais-je au fait ? Il faisait si noir mais je n'avais pas peur, enfin je n'avais plus peur. Je ne savais même plus qui ou bien ce que j'étais. Est-ce que je comprenais ce que je pensais ? Est-ce que je pensais ? Les seules choses qui m'entouraient étaient le silence et le noir total. Je n'étais pas complètement fou. Enfin j'arrivais à ne pas l'être. J'avais un repère dans ce vide. Au bout de cinquante mille inspirations, un crissement se faisait entendre à ma droite et là, je dormais et quand je me réveillais, mon estomac avait arrêté de se nourrir de lui même.

Je ne détestais pas ceux qui m'avaient enfermé là. Enfin, est-ce que je le savais vraiment ça aussi ? N'avais-je pas toujours été là ? Mais j'étais sûr d'une seule chose. Cette odeur. Caractéristique des hôpitaux un mélange de mort, de désespoir, de tristesse et d'antiseptiques, je la haïssais. Elle me rendait malade. A cause d'elle des choses voulaient sortir de mon crâne. Des souvenirs. Ça me faisait souffrir. J'avais tellement mal, enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus. Mais tant pis.

49 998, 49 999, 50 000 inspirations... enfin.

_Je suis de nouveau de retour. Cet endroit m'est familier maintenant.J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait grandir, mûrir. Maintenant je ne cherche plus. Je m'assoie seulement parterre. Et j'attends. _

_\- Gamin ça faisait longtemps._

_Je ne peux pas y croire. Il ne peut pas être ici. Lui même me l'a dit. Je continue alors à l'ignorer. Malgré le fait que mon double aux habits de jais soit devant moi._

_\- Oh, tu vas répondre oui ? T'es pas content de me voir ?_

_Je ne réagis toujours pas. Ça ne peux pas être lui. _

_\- Alors, je vais pas me répéter gamin. Si tu ne te lèves pas dans la seconde qui suit, c'est moi qui vais te lever et ce sera pas des coups de pieds que tu vas te prendre dans le cul, ça je te le..._

_Je lui saute dans les bras. Si, c'est bien lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens à ce moment là, un ensemble de bonheur, de tristesse, de peur et de haine. Je pleure, je lui crie dessus, je le serre aussi fort que je peux, puis je me dirige vers sa joue afin de l'embrasser tout en remerciant les Dieux. Et je me prends une claque monumentale dans la figure. _

_\- Gamin, c'est cool que tu m'ignores plus mais de là à m'embrasser y a des limites quand même. Je veux pas que ça finisse en yaoi._

_\- Putain, t'es là patron._

_\- Ouais. Et ça a coûté cher aux autres. Mais je te jure que ça va s'arranger. Il va juste falloir me faire confiance. _

_Je n'hésita pas une seconde et hochas la tête positivement. Il fait quelque chose qui m'étonne, il me touche simplement le front du bout du doigt. Une douleur sans nom s'installe en moi et je ne peux retenir un cri. Mais je ne me débats pas, car je le sais c'est mon seul espoir. Et notre vie est entre ses. Mains _

Tiens, de la lumière ça faisait longtemps. Dommage, que Mathieu ne fut pas là pour le voir. Mais tant pis il la verra un autre jour. Et ouais, les gamins, maintenant c'était à mon tour.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu! Je pense pour le prochain chapitre, en faire assez long sur ce qu'a vécu le patron depuis que Mathieu à été interné, à vous de me dire si c'est une bonne idée. Car il faudra donc attendre deux semaines au lieu d'une seule pour la suite ! **

**Oui donc, ce chapitre à été très court à cause de la présence de mon correspondant, dont je dois m'occuper comme si il était un bébé et qui me prend donc énormément de temps ! **

**Bref, je vous laisse et j'attends vos reviews ( qui, même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses me font plaisir ^^ ) **

**Bonne nuit journée !**

**PS: Cafééééééééé ! **


	4. Chapter 4: Retour dans le Passé

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je n'ai pas d'excuse d'avoir déserté cette Fanfic aussi longtemps, donc je me rattrape ! **

**Aujourd'hui je vous présente un POV du Patron, un petit retour en arrière qui explique le pourquoi du comment du pourquoi il se retrouve où il est en est dans le chapitre 3. Je pense que ce POV "explicatif" dura entre deux et trois chapitres. Voilà, voilà ! **

**Bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos avis! **

La lumière... On ne se rend compte de son importance que lorsque qu'on y a plus accès. Elle m'avait manqué et enfin, je la retrouve. Mais pour quel prix ? Les sacrifices que j'ai du faire ne font que renforcer le dégoût que j'ai pour moi même.

CHAPITRE POV patron : Retour dans le Passé.

Lentement, je me dirige vers mon bordel du 14e arrondissement, presque en traînant des pieds. J'aurais préféré rester auprès de Mathieu et de mes autres frère : faire peur au petit Geek avec mes histoires sales, me disputer avec le panda à cause de ce dernier, parler de l'émission et de mes affaires avec Mathieu et enfin me vider l'esprit en écoutant le Hippie déblatérer des discours sans queue ni tête sur l'égalité entre les pommes de terre et les licornes. Mais bon, j'ai des responsabilités, et ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis surnommé « le tueur de Glace », j'ai une réputation à entretenir.

Arrivé au bordel, je me fais accueillir, comme toujours par mes plus belles filles. Comme toujours elles se battent pour savoir qui me tiendra compagnie dans mes appartements. Comme toujours, elles savent qu'aucunes d'elles n'ira. Car comme toujours, je choisis Tatiana. Cette routine depuis longtemps installée, ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je leur adresse un vague bonjour et les contourne afin d'arriver devant l'hôtesse d'accueil, presque entièrement dissimulée derrière un bureau en chêne rutilant, assise sur une chaise si grande pour son petit corps. En effet, Isabelle est la seule femme de plus de 40 années travaillant encore dans mon bordel. Les prostitués de mes lupanars, sont recueillies plutôt jeunes ( environ 18 ans ), elles sont souvent seules et en difficulté, alors je les aides, elles travaillent pour moi jusqu'à leurs 35 ans et après je les laisses partir avec une jolie somme en main. Pendant tout le temps où elles travaillent ici, elle se voient octroyées, d'un loyer, d'un budget nourriture et d'une somme d'argent dont elles peuvent profiter à loisir. Isabelle, âgée maintenant de 45 ans a décidé de rester à mon service, je l'ai donc assignée à l'accueil et s'occupe de la paperasse. Lorsque je suis en face d'elle elle me dit :

\- Bonjour mon petit, rien de bien nouveau, encore des problèmes avec la maison de la mafia Chinoise du 13e mais j'ai envoyé, avec l'accord de Tatiana, l'équipe de Claudius s'en occuper. Après t'a reçu une lettre que je suis allée poser sur ton bureau, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, à toi de voir. Bonne soirée !

\- Merci Isabelle.

Voilà ce que j'aime chez Isabelle : son efficacité. Elle ne fait pas de grandes effusions mais lâche juste les faits tels qu'ils sont. A la fin de la « discussion » je prends l'escalier surplombant tout le hall d'entrée. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce lieu. Trop de décoration, trop de fioritures, trop de couleurs. Toute la maison est décorée d'un style Rococo/Oriental, beaucoup d'or, de soie et de velours/ Beaucoup trop. Mais bon, les clients aiment ça. Ce sont eux les Rois après tout. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je prends directement à droite, la gauche menant aux chambres dans lesquels les clients sont. Arrivé devant la porte de mon bureau j'entre et sans plus de cérémonies, retire mes chaussures, ma veste de smoking et m'affale sur mon fauteuil en cuir. Ce bureau me représente bien : il est sobre, simple, sombre et plein de surprises. Au centre de la pièce sans fenêtres se trouvent mon bureau noir satin sur lequel repose un ordinateur, une lampe et quelques dossiers et à droite, une bibliothèque remplies de livres, beaucoup contenant des informations plus qu'utiles sur mes « concurrents ». Derrière cette bibliothèque est dissimulé un double fond ou sont placées toutes mes armes et à gauche un lit aux draps noir. Tout naturellement, la pièce est protégée par un code et une caméra de sécurité branchée à mon téléphone.

Peu de temps après m'être installé, Tatiana entre sans même frapper à la porte. Tatiana, comme beaucoup l'imaginent, n'est pas ma partenaire sexuelle mais mon espionne personnelle. Arrivée devant moi, je la prends dans mes bras, heureux de retrouver cette odeur que je n'avais pu sentir depuis des lustres. Tatiana, venait de revenir d'une mission d'infiltration de dix mois en Russie où des barons de la drogue essayaient de faire marcher leur petit commerce en France dans mon dos, tout naturellement, c'en est fini d'eux.

Sans aucuns mots, Tatiana prend la lettre posée sur mon bureau, sûrement celle apportée par Isabelle, et l'ouvre sans me consulter. Lui vouant une confiance absolue, je ne m'en fais pas et la laisse lire. Dépliant le papier que contenait l'enveloppe, afin de le lire, elle allait s'asseoir sur mon bureau mais arrêta net son geste. La voyant pâlir à vue d'œil, je m'inquiète et lui demande :

\- Tatiana, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Elle me tendis le papier me disant de son accent de l'Est :

\- Et merde...

Je lui prends la lettre et sens mon pouls s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que mes yeux font défiler les mots :

_« Cher ami, _

_Ce sera bientôt la fin pour toi. Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens. _

_ F. »_


End file.
